Mother of Dragons
by TaylaNovak
Summary: For weeks, there has been peace and no dragon attacks, or even sightings. That is, until the Dragonborn, Roran, finds a new prophecy wall in Sky Haven Temple that predicts the return of the mother of dragons and the defeat of the dragonborn Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Summary: For weeks, there has been peace and no dragon attacks, or even sightings. That is, until the Dragonborn, Roran,finds a new prophecy wall in Sky Haven Temple that predicts the return of the mother of dragons

A/N: This may suck, but it's just to get the story going.

Roran staggered into the Sky Haven Temple, arms laden with a week load of supplies for the rest of the Blades.

"Finally you get back." Delphine said as he entered the commons area and threw his bags onto the table.

"Why can't we just pay someone to do this?" Roran asked with a sigh.

"Because we need the money for other things. Come on, Adrianne has been waiting for that ebony." Roran sighed again and searched through the stock for the ebony ingots and followed Delphine onto the overlook where Adrianne had set up some of her forging equipment. Since there were two Blacksmiths in Whiterun, Roran had offered Adrianne the chance to do work for the Blades and earn more coin in the process. The others were outside as well. Lydia and Mjoll were absently chatting while watching Jenassa and Aela firing arrows at targets. Torvar and Argis were sparring with J'Zargo and Marcurio were blasting fire bolts into the air. Everyone greeted the Dragonborn as he approached before racing back into the temple to eat.

"Hello, Dragonborn." Adrianne said as she accepted the ingots. "Slow week huh?"

"You have no idea. " He looked at Delphine. "Do you think we killed all the dragons?"

The woman scoffed. "Of course not."

"Is it possible that they've all disappeared?" Adrianne asked.

"I don't know, but their absence is concerning. I'll go talk to Esbern." She put a hand on Roran's shoulder. "You should go rest. I'll wake you if there's any news."

Roran nodded and went back into the temple. He walked down to the baths, shed his Blades armor and sunk down into the hot spring. He scrubbed his chest and rubbed soap into his long brown hair with a sigh. Before the sudden disappearance of the dragons moments like these were hard to come by. Now, they were mundane occurrences and he realized that he didn't like this at all. The Blades needed to be kept active. Perhaps they could try to put an end to this stupid civil war. He finished his bath and put on one of the fur loincloths that were kept in the baths and made his way to the barracks. Halfway there, he became aware of a strange rustling noise. Delphine came around the corner. "No,Wait!" Too late. The entire floor caved in, taking Roran and Delphine with it.

"Oh, my head." Delphine groaned as she slowly shifted herself through the rubble surrounding her and got to her feet. Roran was already up, having used one of his Shouts to extract himself from the debris. He looked up at the giant hole above them and sighed. "Are you alright?" Delphine asked, seeing blood on his back.

"I'm fine. Where the hell are we?" They were in some kind of cavern. Roran cast a few magelight spells into the air and it illuminated a great wall, depicting dozens and dozens of dragons. Alduin's wall could hardly compare to the size of it. "What is this?" There were dragons of every shape and size, and at the very bottom there were small one, babies, and eggs. "I thought the only dragons were only those that Alduin was bringing back to life."

"Apparently not." Delphine said. "But look, Alduin is at the top." Sure enough, there was the great black dragon, kneeling with his great wings spread, in front of what appeared to be a human woman.

"Who is that?" Roran asked.

"I don't know. It's like they're gathering, to bow to her." She stepped forward and began wiping at the bottom of the wall, clearing away the dust.

"There are words."

"Can you read them?"

"Barely. I'm not as good as Esbern, but I think I can make it out." Roran cast a few more magelights. "It says, All Akavir, kin of Akatosh will reclaim the world. All will bow as the dragonborn is defeated and her great son, Alduin spared. All children will bow to the mother. The Mother of Dragons."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother of Dragons?" Roran said with a confused expression. "I've never heard of the dragons having a mother. Is she Akatosh's wife or something?"

"I don't know. But it would certainly explain why the dragons are disappearing. They're flying to her." Delphine said.

"But this shows way more dragons than there are in Skyrim. All of the burial sites have been unsealed and the dragons resurrected."

"If she is the Mother, then she must can create more." Delphine sighed. "We've got one hell of a problem on our hands.

A bundle of rope was thrown on top of them. "Climb up." Aela called.

Roran and Delphine both looked back at the Wall, before climbing out of the hole. Aela and Marcurio were there to pull them the rest of the way out.

"What happened?" Esbern asked.

"We found another Wall." Delphine answered.

Roran grabbed his pack and began stuffing his supplies inside. He quickly grabbed his Blades armor and dressed himself, shoving the helmet into his pack and retrieved his sword.

"Where are you going?" Delphine demanded as she entered the barracks.

"I'm going to talk to Paarthurnax. He's a dragon, so he must know what's going on. The other dragons have disappeared, now's the perfect time to go." Roran answered without stopping.

"We don't know what-"

"Exactly. We don't know what happening, and as the Blades, as the _**Dragonborn**_, we need to be on top of things concerning the dragons." He threw his pack over his shoulder and pushed past the veteran Blade and came face to face with Argis, Jenassa and Onmund, all of them dressed and packed. "I don't remember inviting an entourage."

"Because you didn't. We're coming with you, Roran. No use in wasting time arguing when there's a dragon bitch out there to kill." Argis said, grinning.

"Well then, we should get moving."

There were no signs of dragons as they trekked across the landscape on horseback and up to the Throat of the World. As Roran left the monastery behind him, he became aware of a small voice, so high that he was sure it was just the wind, but he couldn't completely dismiss it. When he neared the summit, he spotted Paarthurnax roaring, blasting flames in all directions as he writhed in the snow as though he were in pain.

"Paarthurnax!" Roran called as he attempted to calm his former teacher.

"She calls for us!" Paarthurnax cried. "She calls and I cannot go to her! It hurts! Her voice hurts!"

There was another roar as Alduin suddenly landed next to his brother. Roran quickly ducked down behind a rock.

"Brother!" Paarthurnax cried in the ancient tongue. "Let me go to her, Brother. You are her favorite child. Tell her to let me come to her. The pain, brother. It hurts!" The smaller dragon let out a roar of anguish.

"You are a traitor, Paarthurnax. You can hear her call but you cannot answer." Alduin growled.

"I beg of you, Brother." Paarthurnax whimpered. "Let me go to her. Let me see her. Just once. Please! It hurts!"

"NO!" Alduin roared, silencing his sibling. "You a child of Akatosh no longer. The Mother does not want you. Go to your Dragonborn and your monks. Hear the voice of our Mother, and know that you will never be welcome within her fold. Good bye Traitor."

"Alduin!" Paarthurnax cried as the black dragon rose into the sky on powerful wings.

Roran waited until the great black dragon was gone and Paarthurnax had collapsed into a whimpering mass before he stepped forward. "Master!" He called. "Paarthurnax."

"Dovahkiin?" The green dragon raised his head. "What are you doing here? There are no Words for you to meditate upon."

"I came to ask you about the Mother. The Mother of Dragons. We found her Wall in the temple. The dragons are disappearing because of her, aren't they?"

"They go to her. They are answering her call. I cannot for betraying my brothers." Paarthurnax moaned. "My heart aches for her. Can you not hear it? All dragon souls are pulled to the Mother."

"Is she dangerous?" Roran asked.

"Is the Mother of Dovah, of Dragon dangerous?" The beast roared. "She is the bane of the world and will destroy you all. Now that Alduin flies at her call, you have no hope of defeating him. The strength of the Mother is like energy, like life essence to Dovah. With her, they are unstoppable."

"Where is she?"

"I cannot go to her!" The great dragon wailed. "I cannot answer her Call."

"What Call?"

"The Mother calls us back to her heart, to her waiting arms, to her love. I betrayed Alduin. I cannot answer the Call."

"Then I have to at least speak with her. The Dragonborn must protect skyrim against any threat."

"Then you must listen. You must hear the Call." Paarthurnax unfurled his wings and launched himself into the air with an anguish filled roar.

That was not the answer that Roran had wanted at all. How the hell was he supposed to hear a woman calling him? He had no idea who or where the woman was. Or if she was a woman. For all he knew, she could be a dragon twice the size of Alduin. Who knew? He sighed and made his way back down the mountain, repeatedly raking at his ears to get rid of the whistling noise that just wouldn't seem to go away.


End file.
